The Sakura Blossom Within My Heart....
by Strawberry Gashes
Summary: Genrou finds true love for the first time. He has a feeling his love will last forever. Is he wrong? Read and find out ^_^ Its in Genrou's point of view. Short, but very sweet and sad.


The Sakura Blossom Within My Heart....

Disclamer: Don't own FY, Don't sue me, Don't Bother me! ^_^

Authors Notes: Konnichiwa, Minna! This is my first fanfic so give me a break! Yes I know Tasuki is slightly out of character, but I just wanna let everyone know, I basing this story of the OVA 2 personality of Tasuki. Some people describe him as a crazy loud mouth, but he's a regular person and he has feelings too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this. Oh and listening to "Setsunakutemo…Zutto" would help bring out the emotions of the story as well!

The Sakura Blossom Within My Heart….

This whole thing started and ended so fast. I've always hated women, but this particular one will always have a place in my empty heart. It all started when I was walkin' home from a raid with my best buddy, Kouji. I was so thirsty and bein' the dumb ass I can sometimes be, I forgot my water jug. It was about noon, so the sun was right above us and it was as hot as hell, I felt as if I was gonna faint. Anyway, movin' on. As we were walkin' down the trail, I noticed a woman, who looked about...16, walkin' our way. I turned my head, but the fuckin' load on my back was too much for me in my weakened state and I fell to my knees. Kouji looked as if he was panicked "Hey bro! What's wrong? Daijobu?!" I felt sick, the feelin' I fuckin' hated! Anyway, the girl ran up to us and kneeled down in front of me. This is a little embarrassin' for me to admit, but I was struck by this girl's beauty. She had crimson hair that cascaded down her back, sky blue eyes and sakura blossom shaded lips. "Daijobu?" she asked softly. Her voice wasn't as high pitched as a normal girl. I was over delighted when she took the full water jug off of her shoulder and handed it to me "Here, drink" she commanded. I took the water gratefully and drank it down as if it was the best sake I could get my hands on. "Genrou-sama, you should have Kouji-sama carry you on his back. I'll carry this sack here back to the stronghold with you" I was confused that she knew our names, but I was feelin' too weak to walk, so I agreed. Anyway, the trip back to the stronghold took about an hour and no one said a word except the occasional complaints about my weight from Kouji. Go figure. When we finally got there, the girl dropped the sack at the gate and bowed. "I must be getting home now..." she looked at me and smiled "I hope you feel better soon, Genrou-sama" As she turned and was about to walk home, I asked quickly "What's your name?" She smirked "Just call me Sakura" I smiled at her "Arigato" she bowed once more and then left and walked off towards the horizon.

For about a week, I couldn't get Sakura out of my mind. I hated that. It was like I had to see her again or else I would go crazy. I think Kouji noticed my instability as well. Damn him, he can read me like a book! As we were plannin' out raids, I would totally space out and think about how nice she was and how mature she acted, despite her age. I had to see her again. It could just be from afar, but I had to! I hated myself slightly for acting like this. This was not the Genrou that everyone knew! Anyway, I was able to get some free time in the afternoon, so I saddled up a horse and I left the stronghold. As I was approaching closer and closer to the village where I met her, I was begginnin' to feel incredibly nervous. What was I gonna say to her? Shit, this always happens to love-dense guys, doesn't it?! Geeze. When I got to the village entrance, I mounted the horse and began to walk around, searching for the girl who helped me the week before. As I walked deeper I heard a familiar voice. I turned my head and I saw Sakura standing there with a bunch of her friends. She seemed pretty popular. I also noticed what seemed to be the village gang approach the flock of girls. Some of the girls looked frightened but Sakura just gave them a really nasty look. Just one of the boys walked up to Sakura, the rest of them seemed to back away. I didn't know if they were scared or what. I chuckled to myself when I heard one of the boys in the back say "Don't go near her! She has a good right hook!" The guy in front of Sakura seemed to ignore the warnin'. I was about to go over there and beat the fuck outta the guy when he tried to kiss Sakura, but I stopped when Sakura kneed the stupid boy right in the groin and then as he doubled over, gave him a swift uppercut. I was shocked. The boy picked himself off the ground and ran away along with his cowardess gang. The girls started laughing. A few seconds later, Sakura ended up departing with her friends. So I figure this is my chance to talk to her. When we got far enough from the crowd, I stopped her by callin' out to her. She turned around and greeted me with another on of her cute smiles "Oh, Genrou-sama! Its good to see that you're better!" I blushed and approached her. "I uh…..wanted to thank you for helpin' us out last week, and I feel really bad that I don't have anythin' to give ya" Sakura laughed "I wanted to help ya, I don't need a reward!" I leaned in closer to her "Yeah…ya do" Before Sakura could reply, I covered my mouth over hers. She didn't pull away and I was anythin' BUT hatin' the feelings that were going through my head. After a few moments we ended the kiss. I smiled between my soft pantin' when I noticed Sakura's face turn a bright pink color. And because of that simple kiss, a relationship between us had started.

About 2 months had passed since Sakura and I got together. And every night, after I finished my duties at the stronghold, I used to go over and spend time with her (Her parents died when she was younger) But over that period of time, we never became lovers. One night, when I arrived, Sakura greeted me with a big hug and a very passionate kiss, I enjoyed it, but I was a little confused. Anyway, after dinner, Sakura slowly walked up to me and picked up my hand. I gasped softly when she put my hand on one of her breasts. "Genrou….I want you to make me yours…" I understood immidiatly what she meant, and I stood up, cupped her chin in my hand and asked "Are you sure….I don't wanna do anythin' that makes ya feel uncomfortable" Sakura flashed me a reassuring smile and said "Im sure" I closed my eyes and smiled fondly. The time has finally come. I kissed my beloved, picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Durin' the night, I made love to her in the most passionate way I could. I had wished the night would never end. In the early hours of the morning, I had awoken to get ready to go back to the stronghold, I turned towards the sleepin' beauty beside me. I felt a wave of guilt flash through my mind, when I entered her for the first time, it hurt her a lot and she almost started cryin'. I was worried. But as I looked at her, I also felt a surge of pride, the woman I love was finally mine….now and forever. I sighed angrily when I realized I had to leave soon, I stood up and got dressed. I smiled when I heard Sakura groan softly. When she sat up, she held her lower stomach in pain and closed her eyes tightly. I walked over and sat down next to her, smiling and puttin' my hand on her lower stomach, I leaned over so our foreheads were touchin' "It'll get better, I promise" I kissed her on the forehead and gave her a hug. She smiled at me and watched me walk out of the room. 

The stronghold was awfully borin'. I wished numerous times that I could be with Sakura to take care of her. Then I got the idea of proposin' to her, I know she would like that, and neither of us would be lonely anymore. Durin' the day, I planned a big raid and sent out the bandits. I stayed back. I was too tired from the night before. I guess Sakura musta saw the bandits leave 'cause I saw her walkin' towards the stronghold. I smiled and walked out to greet her. I gave her a hug and a kiss and she said "I was lonely, so I came to come up and visit ya!" I smiled and said "Good, 'cause it got borin' around here!" We embraced each other again. After a few moments, I felt Sakura's back stiffen under my hands, as I was about to ask her what's wrong, she screamed "GENROU, MOVE!!!" Before I knew what was happenin', she knocked me to the ground. I was startled. I looked up and I froze, I couldn't even breathe right. I saw in utter horror, Sakura standing there, gasping for air with an arrow stickin' out of her chest. I saw tears streamin' down her face. "SAKURA!!!!!!!!" I screamed, catchin' her as she fell back. I looked up and saw one of Mt. Kaou's snipers ridin' away on his horse. I ignored him and looked at Sakura's wound, it was bleedin' badly. Tears streamed down my face and a few landed on Sakura's colorless cheek. "Sakura....why?" I muttered, tryin' to block out the sobs. Sakura smiled at me and said "Genrou, I love you too much to see you die, it was a chain reaction...." I pulled the arrow out of her chest and winced when she screamed in pain. I held her limp body close to mine and said "Don't worry, I'll take ya to a doctor---" "Don't..." Sakura interrupted. My eyes widened and I said loudly "What're ya sayin'?" Sakura put a fragile hand on my cheek and smiled, the tears still streamed down from her now clear blue eyes "Genrou, im going to die....im sorry to save this, but not even you can save me now. Im sorry for putting you through this grief, my love......" I couldn't hold it in anymore and I began to sob and tremble. As rain poured from the sky, I thought *How could this happen?!!! I was plannin' on proposin' to her today and everything!! How could the gods be so cruel?!!*These last words of Sakura will always stay with me and they probably made me the most saddened and touched "Genrou-chan, I will never, ever forget you. I belong to you forever and you will never leave my heart or mind. I know that we'll meet again, and I hope that day comes soon. My wound hurts, but its nothing when I think of your smiling face and your happiness. I don't regret doing this, not one little bit. And if it eases your pain...." her voice softened "Im not far away from you. In fact....im living....inside....of....you" Sakura's hand fell from my face and she closed her eyes, dieing right in my arms. I fought myself to breathe. The thick raindrops fell from the sky like thick teardrops, as if the four gods themselves were crying. The rain caused the blood from Sakura's wound to stream down her arm and make a small puddle in the palm of her hand. The tears came streaming down my face and I noticed on last sparkling tear drip down from her eye. I sobbed in her chest, above her wound "SAKURAAAAAAA!!!!" I screamed.

It has been about a year since that happened. And ya know what? I don't think I could ever love another woman. In fact, I don't really want to. Everyday since Sakura's burial, I would pray to Suzaku and ask him to give her back to me. I would also keep a fresh branch of sakura blossoms right next to my bed, it reminds me of her beauty. Shortly after Sakura's death, we engaged war with the Mt. Kaou bandits and won! Hell, of course we won! I avenged my beloved's death and I can rest a little easier. Sometimes, I miss Sakura so much that I just wanna take my life....but that would be killin' her again as well, so I never came to do it. Anyway that's my story. Im so happy I know Sakura. She's changed my life and everytime I watch the sunset, with in the sun's sphere, I see a beautiful image of Sakura. Her eyes are bluer than ever, her hair floats gently, she wears and beautiful white silk kimono and has big, beautiful tenshi wings. She smiles at me and says "Genrou....aishiteru" and I always reply back to her"Aishiteru, Sakura"Its like that old sayin' "Its better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all...."

  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
